1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, an image signal processing apparatus, and an image signal processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a remote controller configured such that a plurality of function operation units that operate different functions are connected to a base unit and configured to send operation data and priority data that indicates the priorities of the plurality of function operation units so that the function operation for a device to operate can be performed in an appropriate order.
The present invention also relates to an image signal processing apparatus and an image signal processing method in which when it is determined that operation data included in transmission data is operation data of a function operation unit with the highest priority on the basis of priority data included in the transmission data, an image signal is processed on the basis of the operation data and then operation data of the other function operation units is set in the order specified in the priority data to perform processing so that function operations can be performed in an appropriate order.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-45762 describes that a remote controller (hereinafter referred to also as “remote control”) is constructed by assembling units to easily implement function extension.